


Petals in the Sun

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Foreshadowing is a baseball bat and you dear reader are the pinata, Jacob was a good dad; fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jacob receives a gift
Relationships: Jacob Frye & Jack the Ripper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Petals in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly dilf Jacob was hotter than young Jacob in my opinion. Not fully satisfied with this fic but fuck it.

“Give that back! It’s not for you!” Jack’s loud snarl from the street outside had Jacob abandoning his paperwork with a sigh, standing from his desk and starting for the door as another voice answered Jack’s furious demand. 

“What is this trash, Jackie? A gift for mummy?” the voice of the neighbor’s prat of a son laughed meanly, and Jacob scowled to himself, “Oh wait, so sorry, I forgot she’s off with the choir angelic.” The sound of snide laughter followed the taunt, and Jacob slipped quietly through the door into the afternoon light just as Jack snarled a graphic threat that would make a hardened murderer balk. The neighbor’s brat held something in his hand that Jacob couldn’t see, dangling it cruelly over Jack’s head to mock him as he held it just out of the boy’s reach, his buddies snickering from the side like bullying a child was the height of comedy. 

“Shut up! Give it back  _ now!” _ Jacob was proud to see his boy remembering his instructions to not resort to fisticuffs at minor provocations, despite how badly Jacob himself wanted to wallop the bully right now, but even from where he stood he saw the violence growing in Jack’s eyes, and he hurried to intervene before the boy could act on it. He raised his pistol in the air and fired once, watching with amusement as the bullies immediately dropped the object and scattered with a cacophony of terrified shrieks. Jack swiftly fell to his knees and picked up the fallen object with gentle hands, hurriedly checking it over for damage as Jacob sauntered over to him, holstering his pistol as he went. 

“An occasional pants-pissing scare builds character for a young boy, don’t you find?” Jacob grinned as he knelt by Jack’s side, eyes quickly flitting over him to check for injury, “You alright, lad?”

“They ruined it.” Jack sounded some strange mix between despondent and furious as he cradled the object in his hands, “Bloody pigeon-livered bastards, I’ll burn their houses down...”

“They’re not worth it.” Jacob sighed, laying a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder, “What did they ruin? Perhaps I can help fix it?” Jack’s hands hesitated a moment before reluctantly opening, revealing a single red carnation, light in color and absolutely falling apart thanks to its rough treatment. Jacob blinked at it, having not taken Jack for a boy who cared for flowers.

“Was this what all the commotion was about?” he asked, not unkindly, and Jack nodded morosely. 

“I kept it safe the whole way home, only for those corny-faced blighters to destroy it right on my doorstep.” he slumped, “It was supposed to be...” He didn’t finish, bowing his head with wilting disappointment. Jacob didn’t understand why the little flower was so important to the lad, but he didn’t need to understand. It was upsetting his boy, and that was all he needed to know. 

“Chin up there, Jack, it’s still a beautiful bloom.” Jacob tried to console him, “Remember what I said when I brought you home? Broken things hold beauty as well.” Jack’s head lifted slightly, blinking up at Jacob with a startled look. 

“You... You still think it’s beautiful?” he asked quietly, and when Jacob nodded an affirmative he suddenly scrambled to his feet and thrust the flower out at him, looking nervous but determined, all traces of upset gone in an instant. 

“It’s for you, Mister Jacob!” Jack offered the ragged thing up to him like a church offering, eyes shining with the pride of an arduous mission accomplished, “I saw it and I knew you’d like it, so I got it for you. It’s even your favorite color!” Jacob blinked with surprise at the turn. The flower was so important to Jack because it was a gift for Jacob? Oh, this child was absolutely going to be the death of him one day. He smiled fondly, wishing he could preserve the earnest hope in Jack’s eyes forever. 

“Thank you.” he smiled as he took the flower with exceeding gentleness, worried the little thing would fall apart in his hands, “It’s a fine gift, and it is indeed my favorite color. You’re very thoughtful.” Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, seeming thrilled that Jacob had liked his gift, grinning widely up at him like an affectionate cat. A thought occurred to Jacob then, and he grinned down at Jack with mischief in his eyes, his tone taking on a teasing lilt. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong.” he drawled as he tucked the flower into his hat, an act that seemed to please Jack immensely, “But I was under the impression that this kind of carnation only grew in the Buckingham palace gardens. On the other side of the city.” Jack, to his credit, didn’t even blink at the unspoken question. 

“They didn’t see me.” he admitted to his crime easily, always a blunt and honest child, which Jacob appreciated immensely, “And the Queen’s got lots of flowers, she won’t miss one. And you deserve it more than she does, anyway. You do far more work than she ever has. And you’re more fun.”

“Fun is my middle name.” he laughed as he rose to his feet, ignoring the slight twinge in his back from one too many leaps into a hay cart, “As Incredible Violence is yours.” Jack giggled, playfully punching Jacob’s arm. As if jostled by the movement, the carnation shifted, and a single red petal lost its battle against gravity and fell from his hat, fluttering down past Jacob’s face to land on the ground below. Jack’s face fell, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the fallen petal as if it had personally failed him, and Jacob couldn’t have held in his snicker if he tried. 

“Poor thing’s been through the wash, hasn’t it?” he laughed, and Jack’s scowl deepened. 

“If that one’s no good, I’ll go get another.” he declared with the set determination of youth, “I’ll get a hundred of them for you. Enough to fill your workshop with red. I’ll steal the Queen's entire garden if you want me to.”

“Now now, no need for all that.” Jacob patted his head, smiling helplessly at the way Jack leaned into the touch like a starving sunflower turning towards the sun, “This one is absolutely perfect as it is. I was even thinking we could have it pressed, that way I can keep it forever.”

“Really?” Jack’s eyes were shining, looking up at Jacob with admiration and gratitude. Jacob had never gotten used to having that look directed at him. Ironic, considering that in his younger years he’d have reveled in being so adored. Now, it just made him want to be worthy of that regard. 

“Really.” Jacob smiled, and Christ, Evie would be insufferable if she could see how  _ soft _ he’d become, “A nice little memento to have around once you’ve grown up and left the nest.”

“You act like I won't be visiting all the time even when I’m grown up.” Jack pouted, “You’ll need someone to watch your back when you’re no longer spry.”

“Careful, I intend to spend my twilight years being the most annoying old bastard imaginable.” Jacob grinned, and Jack grinned right back, all traces of his sour mood forgotten.

“But Mister Jacob, you’re already the most annoying old bastard imaginable.” he teased, giggling at Jacob's offended squawk. 

“Brat.” he grabbed the boy in a friendly headlock, easily resisting his indignant wriggling as he knuckled his hair like Evie used to do to him when they were children, “See if your flower saves you from dish duty, little ingrate.”

“But I did the dishes last week!” Jack whined like he’d done them often and not once because Jacob was ill, “You’re so cruel! A monster! A wicked Master!”

“You’re goddamn right!” Jacob grinned, “The wickedest Master of all.”

“Worse than Mister Abbeline!” Jack wailed dramatically.

“Worse than Clara.” Jacob grinned widely. 

“Worse than  _ Miss Evie!” _

“Hey now, no need to be nasty.” Jacob scoffed, earning another giggle from Jack, “Cruel child, I think a knife to the eye would have hurt less than that comment. Ouch.”

“A knife to the eye is exactly what I’ll give you if you don’t let me go.” Jack slapped at his arm, and Jacob released the headlock with a chuckle, watching the boy try and fail to smooth down his wild hair. It was an adorable sight, and Jacob couldn’t resist pinching his cheek in a way he always complained loudly about, Jack’s face screwing up at the gesture.

“I’d like to see you try.” Jacob laughed, lifting his hand to quickly make sure the scuffle hadn’t displaced the carnation in his hat. Jack’s eyes tracked his fingers, seeming inordinately pleased by the gesture, “I won’t make it easy on you, lad. I’m told I’m a slippery codger, so you’d have to catch me first.”

“I always catch you, don’t I?” Jack cocked his head, “No matter how you run and hide during training, I always catch you.”

“Guess you’ll have to find a way to lock me up, then.” Jacob grinned cheekily. He glanced at the sky and then pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, therefore missing the complicated flicker of emotion in Jack’s eyes. 

“Don’t tempt me, Mister Jacob.” he murmured, something unidentifiable in his voice that Jacob didn’t quite pick up on.

“What was that, lad?” he asked absently, and Jack’s strange mood vanished as quickly as it came. 

“Nothing.” he gave him a smile, “Just trying to imagine a prison that could hold you.”

“Well, if I die in a cage I lose a bet, so hopefully none.” Jacob flipped his watch closed, “Speaking of inescapable torment, we’re going to be late for patrol. Grab your gear and meet me on the roof.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack darted into the house with one last glance at him, and Jacob absently reached up to touch the carnation again. 

“Ah, Jack.” he sighed to himself, a fond smile curving his lips, “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Another red petal fluttered to the ground, a splash of color against the dull cobblestone, and as Jacob followed after his student, he failed to notice the delicate thing being crushed under his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack: *kills everyone who opposes him and will suffer no rivals*
> 
> Also Jack: *doesn’t kill Jacob despite claiming to hate him*
> 
> My found family/complicated parental relationships loving ass: “It’s free real estate”


End file.
